onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 927
Chapter 927 is titled "O-Toko the Kamuro". Cover Page Cover Page request: "Garp Competing with a Bear for Salmon" - PN Noda Skywalker Short Summary Sanji reunites with Usopp, Robin, and Franky as they come to his soba stand. Some of Kyoshiro's henchmen then come and try extorting money from Sanji, but end up angering him by spilling his soba on the ground. Sanji and Franky swiftly defeat them, and the scuffle causes the long line to the stand to clear. Sanji and his crewmates then meet a girl named Toko, and she receives a bowl of soba after the henchmen destroyed her first serving. She then goes off to attend to the courtesan Komurasaki, who is heading to Orochi's banquet. Kyoshiro gets the news about Sanji's actions, and being too busy to deal with it himself, he has his subordinate Suke contact Queen to send assassins after Sanji and Franky. Long Summary Sanji has opened a soba noodle stand. Robin, Franky, and Usopp are each having a bowl while discussing Luffy's whereabouts. Usopp compliments the noodles but Sanji brushes him off, saying Robin's opinion is the only one that matters. Robin compliments the food as well, much to Sanji's delight. Franky notices that Sanji's noodles are very popular with the women in the town, and wonders if he should serve dishes more geared to men's tastes to attract allies. Sanji only glares at him as three men approach the stand. The strangers note the line and Sanji tells them they can't cut, and one of them asks Sanji where he obtained permission to open his stand. The men are introduced as members of the Kyoshiro Family: Kaku, Kuni, and Suke. They try to racket the stand, saying they couldn't help Sanji if something bad happened to it, but Sanji is not concerned. Robin remembers visiting the home of someone named Kyoshiro and concludes these men are his underlings, musing at how such an arrogant man could be a yakuza. Kaku, Kuni, and Suke begin to trash the stand, knocking over pots and slapping bowls out of customers' hands, including one being eaten by a young girl. Usopp and Robin rightfully retreat, knowing how Sanji gets when people waste food while Franky gets excited at the prospect of a fight. Everyone in the vicinity flees. Before Kuni can finish giving the other two an order, Sanji delivers a downward kick to the right side of Kuni's head and plants the mobster's face first into the pavement. Franky in the meantime has grabbed Suke and proceeds to suplex him from at least two stories up. Sanji feeds Kuni the spoiled noodles as punishment while Kaku runs away. Usopp, while not surprised by the outcome, wonders if what they did was okay, while Robin muses that they might have crossed the wrong people. They then realize that the line of customers they had moments ago has completely vanished before noticing a child whose noodles were knocked from her hands and how her constant smiling made her seem strange. Sanji gives her the last of the noodles. The child tells them how she heard about these delicious noodles and wanted to try them for herself, even going so far as being late for work to ensure she got a bowl. Her eyes widen as she tastes the food and is introduced as Toko, a child from the capital. Toko makes a joke, telling the Straw Hats to put an "O" in front of her name. Robin, does so, saying the Japanese word for "man" in the process. Toko jokingly responds that she is a girl and this elicits laughs from Franky and Usopp. She then returns the bowl and remarks how late she is, then says that she will be down this street again shortly with the courtesans' procession happening today. Robin asks Toko if she is a kamuro. Toko replies that she is, and says goodbye, encouraging them to watch the parade as she runs off. Usopp and Robin laugh at how funny and energetic Toko is while Sanji gets excited about the procession Toko mentioned. Franky is confused by what courtesans and kamuro are. Robin's master interrupts their discussion, saying she was looking for Robin. She explains to Franky that courtesans can be likened to idols or celebrities. She goes on to talk about the most famous courtesan in the country, Komurasaki. She is the dream of men, the envy of women, and with beauty that could topple nations. Truly the perfect lady, this description excites the men, who don't believe the old woman. She tells them to listen to the cheering crowd and music in the distance that accompany Komurasaki. She goes on to say that the shogun is throwing a banquet in the castle, which is the procession's destination. As a kamuro, it is Toko's job to wait on Komurasaki. The old woman then tells Robin that she too has been invited to the palace. Robin is overjoyed. Meanwhile, Komurasaki and the procession are making their way to the palace, with admirers lined up along the route. Toko runs over to the literally sparkling and radiant woman, who had been worried by the young girl's absence. Authorities were radioing for help, saying that Komurasaki's presence had caused twenty fights, leading to blood loss. Her presence alone caused several faintings and blindings, as lovestruck men were left passed out with nosebleeds in her wake. In the east district of the capital, Kaku tells Kyoshiro about what happened at the noodle stand. Kyoshiro is too busy to listen to the story, as he is on his way to the shogun's banquet as well. He orders Kaku to ask Queen to send assassins and doesn't care if they cause problems. At the castle, a page informs Orochi that Komurasaki is on her way. The chapter ends with two figures silhouetted behind a sliding door. One is the page and the other is what appears to be a multi-headed dragon. Quick References Chapter Notes *Sanji reunites with Franky, Robin, and Usopp for the first time since the Dressrosa Arc. *Sanji and Franky beat up some of Kyoshiro's henchmen and in response, Kyoshiro makes a request for Queen to send assassins to deal with them. *Toko is introduced. **She works as a kamuro for the courtesan Komurasaki. *Orochi will be holding a banquet and has chosen Komurasaki for her services. **Robin will also be meeting Orochi soon. **The name of Orochi's castle is revealed. *Orochi appears as a silhouette in the form of a multi-headed dragon. Characters Arc Navigation